Of Games and Glass Sculptures
by XxmyshortobsessionsxX
Summary: A little one-shot of Peter Pan and Wendy that takes place during a game of hide-and-seek.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing of course.**

**AN: Hello! I hope this is at least half-decent. Reviews are very much appreciated.**

* * *

"3, 2, 1! Ready or not here I come!" John yelled

Peter Pan and Wendy ran through the evergreen forest hand in hand, searching for a perfect place to hide.

"Peter, they will surely find us here." Wendy looked around to where Peter stopped. There wasn't much except for some bushes and a growing tree here.

"They never find _me_, I always win. Now over here Wendy, follow me." He led her to one of the bushes and just when Wendy was about to say it wasn't a good idea, Peter moved the bush to show a trap door.

"Where does it lead?" Wendy asked.

"The perfect spot to hide in a game of hide-and-seek! Follow me, and don't make any noise, I bet the lost boys are looking for us already." He went down some spiral wooden stairs and Wendy followed quietly.

Wendy gasped when she saw the tiny room. "What is this? It's so lovely!"

Peter smiled at Wendy. "I know, I found this place some time ago and nobody knows about it but me and Tinkerbell, and now you too."

The room sparkled with treasure, rubies, diamonds, and pearls scattered around. Among it were glass sculptures that glittered with pixie dust. The sculptures looked like scenes of the everyday life of people.

"The lost boys will be looking for us for days!" Peter laughed and walked around the room looking at the sculptures. He stopped at one that seemed to look like a child making an upset face, as if he were about to cry and Peter imitated it until he burst out laughing.

"Peter! We can't stay here for days! Why, I will need to mend clothes, cook, tuck the boys later at night-time and tell them a bedtime story." Wendy looked at Peter who in return handed her a ruby.

"That's boring, why do you want to do that?" Peter handed her another ruby, but Wendy had no use for rubies at the moment.

"Well aren't you getting hungry?" Wendy asked Peter.

"Not at all," Peter stood up even taller and smiled smugly.

"Oh Peter, what am I going to do with you?" Wendy dropped the rubies back on the dirt floor. Where they clinked with the other marvelous gems.

Peter put an arm around Wendy, butterflies growing in his stomach, looked at her straight in the eye and said, "We will have lots of fun_ together_ in Neverland."

Wendy then relaxed and giggled a little. "It never hurts to have fun. I am having fun now after all and it would be rude to complain when you have brought me to this wonderful place."

"Good. Hey, look at these two!" Peter pointed to two glass sculptures of a little girl pulling on her sister's ponytail. Look at their faces, I'm glad nobody does that to me!" He laughed and this time so did Wendy.

"Where did these things come from anyway?" Wendy asked.

"That doesn't really matter and besides, I don't really know either. Tinkerbell told me it was some pixie who loved glass sculptures. I brought all the treasure here, so I could hide it from the pirates." Peter seemed lost in thought for a moment until Wendy interrupted his thoughts.

"Peter look at this one!" Wendy fluttered her eyelashes at a sculpture of a man handing a single rose to a woman, a symbol of love. "How romantic, I wish someday that happens to me," Wendy sighed.

"Why would you want a flower? They wither away, you know." Peter looked at the sculpture sideways, hoping that maybe it will help him understand Wendy better.

"Well if someone gives me flowers it means they think I'm pretty." Wendy said.

Peter looked at the floor timidly, "I think you're beautiful but you never see me handing you any flowers do you?"

"You think I'm beautiful?" Wendy blushed.

"More beautiful than any flower" Peter replied somewhat quietly as he blushed a slight shade of red while smiling to Wendy.

"Then why didn't you tell me before?" Wendy blushed as well.

Peter looked up from the ground and gave a confused look to Wendy. "You don't know that you're beautiful?"

Wendy blushed a deeper shade of red this time. "No, I didn't think you thought of me that way.

"Well now you know." Peter grinned widely, still a tint of red on his cheeks

Wendy put her arms around Peter's neck and gave him a light peck on the lips, as he started responding too soon she pulled away too quickly for his satisfaction. "Thank you."

Peter looked at Wendy lovingly for a moment before replying. "You're welcome Wendy." Then he smirked and said, "You wanted to go mend clothes and cook." He rolled his eyes and muttered, "Girls.."

"I do need to do those things later! Besides Peter, this game isn't much of a challenge, to me it seems you won a long time ago." Wendy let go of Peter.

"You're right!" Peter began to fly around the room and held out his hand to Wendy. "What we need to do is go chase down the boys instead of the boys chasing us down." Peter chuckled.

"I thought this was hide-and-seek." Wendy grabbed on to his hand and he led her outside, choosing not to take the stairs.

"It was hide-and-seek but now we're playing a game of tag and we're it." Peter began to fly even higher, to find the lost boys.

"Ready or not here we come!" Wendy announced before taking Peter's hand and following behind.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Reviews make me extremely happy!**


End file.
